mcninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Goodrich
: "There is a Chuck Goodrich in every universe." Charles "Chuck" Goodrich was the Mayor of Cumberland and a minor character prior to the Space Savers Arc, and an alternate version of himself was secondary protagonist during that arc. The original Charles Goodrich was a NASA astronaut during a zombie apocalypse brought on by Benjamin Franklin's revival serum. He was sent back in time to prevent the disaster by any means necessary, after damaging Ben's clone combining machine where McNinja was believing it to be connected to the incident he was sent even further in time. Realizing he wouldn't get another chance to stop him directly he decided to run for Mayor of Cumberland where he knew the original outbreak would occur. During his time as Mayor he set up various defenses to contain the undead horde in Cumberland and defend its living citizens. The universe is perpetually in danger, and whenever one apocalypse comes Charles Goodrich is chosen to prevent it by travelling to the past through a timespace portal and putting a stop to whatever birthed the threat. However, with each foiled apocalypse a new one takes its place, and a new version of Chuck is sent back to prevent it. Every universe has a Chuck Goodrich, and every Chuck Goodrich discovers a timeportal that he uses to travel to the past to save the world. In the case of King Radical, he used the timeportal to travel through realities. Every time another Goodrich appeared King Radical would harass the mayor, demanding to know what the new Chuck came back to prevent. This gave Goodrich the strong idea that Radical had something sinister planned and was making sure one of the time doppelgangers wasn't coming back to stop him. The latest Goodrich to come back from the future was here to prevent a future ruled by hyper intelligent dinosaurs. This version sacrificed himself by letting the Horrorsaurus kill him, which triggered the Nasaghast to kill the monster dinosaur. However, given that every time one dark future is averted another comes right along to which always leads to Chuck Goodrich being sent back in time to stop it, this won't be the last alternate Astronaut seen. Indeed, it wasn't. During the events of 'A Bad Enough Dude' a new, younger Chuck Goodrich appeared to stop the Doctor from killing the president in confusion. McNinja expressed his annoyance at their being yet another Chuck running around, and explaining to the confused chrononaut about his own multiple existences. Later while staying in Cumberland he was found by the current mayor, Archibald the Hobo King. Despite explaining to the man he was not the previous Chuck Goodrich and had no experience with politics or mayoring, the Hobo foisted the job onto him anyway since he wanted to return to his life of adventure. Despite his inexperience the new mayor found it rather easy to run the town. Too easy, in fact, as every decision he made and nod of approval he gave was met with overwhelming success. It was eventually revealed that this new Chuck Goodrich was not actually from another dimension, but was in fact King Radical in disguise. With President Maria Funkhouser lost in the Negazone, King Radical became acting president of the United States until his own demise at the hands of Dr. McNinja. Known Versions of Chuck Goodrich * Chuck Goodrich from a universe ruined by a zombie apocalypse and mayor of Cumberland - Chuck-Prime, deceased. * Chuck Goodrich from a universe dominated by intelligent dinosaurs - Deceased. * Chuck Goodrich from the alternate reality known as the Radical Lands - Deceased. * Chuck Goodrich from a universe dominated by robot vacuum cleaners - Alive. * Chuck Goodrich from a universe where the "Rat King" was assassinated - Unknown, presumed alive. Category:Characters Category:Article stubs